Bloody Romance
by Kiizzababy
Summary: Addison and Izzie, insane times.
1. 1

_This randomly came into my head. I'm not sure if it's good or not but i thought i'd post it anyway. Let me know what you think. Also, my other story will be finished. I've been having computer problems and can't open the file containing the next chapter. But as soon as i can, it will be updated._

* * *

Izzie arrived home from the store, _"Addison, I'm home."_ She called but got no response.

She put the bags down on the counter and continued towards the stairs.

_"Addie?"_ She called as she climbed the stairs, _"Where are you?"_ Again, she received no response.

Izzie felt a shiver down her spine as a wave of emotions ran through her body.

As she approached the bedroom her body relaxed, she could hear the sound of water running.

_Addison's just in the shower _she chuckled to herself as she reached for the bathroom door.

_"Hey Ad, I'm coming in."_ She called.

* * *

Izzie froze.

Infront of her was Addison lying on the floor of the shower, blood streaming down from her wrists. Izzie ran for her phone and dialed 911.

_"Hello, I need an ambulance. My girl friend, sh-she's cut her wrists. She's unconcious and there's a lot of blood. Please, hurry!"_

Seeing the woman that she loved like that had sent everything that Izzie knew about being a doctor out the window.

With tears streaming down her face, she tried to regain control of herself to enable her to realise what she needed to do.

She checked Addison's pulse, it was shallow but it was there. She sighed with relief as she searched through the bathroom cupboard for supplies.

She next wrapped bandages tightly around Addison's wrists to control the bleeding, then covered her with a robe and dragged her out into the bedroom.

There Izzie sat, holding the love of her life tightly in her arms, slowly rocking her while sobbing _"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay."_

* * *

Addison's cuts were stitched up and she was sent to the Psych ward at St Ambrose Hospital. Luckily none of her collegues from OWG were working there that day.

When Izzie was finally allowed to see Addie, she found her sitting in her bed, arms and legs restrained with tears running down her cheeks.

_"I-I'm s-so s-sorry."_ Addison sobbed, _"Izzie, I'm s-so s-sorry."_

Izzie took the woman into her arms and reassured her, whispering _"It's okay Addie, it's okay."_

* * *

Two days later things were looking up.

Addison had been put on strong anti-depressants and was responding well. Izzie was still a little traumatized from what had happened but was happy that Addison was making progress.

That night after spending the day with Addie, Izzie sat on the deck with a glass of wine, staring at the ocean.

Her phone began to ring, it was the hospital.

_"We need you to come in."_ the doctor said.

_What could be so urgent? _Izzie wondered. _I was at the hospital all day today._

Izzie arrived at the hospital and was taken into a doctor's office then told that the doctor would be in to talk to her shortly.

About two minutes later the doctor walked in. _"Isobel,"_ he began, _"I'm sorry."_

Izzie's heart stopped.

_"Uhm what? Why are you sorry? What's going on? Will someone tell me what's going on?"_ She said, riddled with panic.

_"I'm sorry,"_ repeated the doctor. _"Addison's dead."_


	2. 2

_Bad Kiralea, bad! I know.. it's been for-ev-ah! Ha. I'm so, so sorry! This chapter is crazy short but it just came to my head so.. it's here. I promise to be better! Leave feedback and all that good stuff. Xx_

* * *

Izzie opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a hospital room.

She tried to sit up but fell back down again, she was dizzy and had a nasty headache.

She turned to see a nurse walk into the room.

_"Oh, you're awake!"_ The nurse exclaimed.  
_  
"W-what happened? Why am I in here?"_  
_  
"Oh, you don't remember?"_ The nurse's tone had changed now, her voice sounded sympathetic.  
_  
"Your partner, Addison. She didn't make it. I'm so sorry. When the doctor told you, you fainted and bumped your head. It's a pretty nasty bump too."_  
_  
"Addie's d-dead? Oh my god, no. Not my Addison."_ Izzie cried. _"How could this happen? She was doing so well."_  
_  
"I'm sorry. The drugs that the doctor gave her. She had a reaction. It turns out that she was extremely allergic and uhm.."_ The nurse paused and took a deep breath. _"By the time she was found, it was too late."_  
_  
"By the time she was found?"_  
_  
"Yes. You see, she was restrained. And well, when she was having the reaction, she couldn't reach the buzzer. And if she called out for help, no one would've heard her because the room is so insulated."_  
_  
"This is wrong. This shouldn't of happened. None of this should've happened!"_ Izzie's sadness had now turned into anger. _"This hospital is responsible for my girlfriend's death and i'm going to make sure that everyone knows it!"_


End file.
